Ayazato Suzuka
Ayazato Suzuka (彩里 鈴華 Ayazato Suzuka) is one of the children of the CANARIA Foster Home. Suzuka is an active girl on the Student council (being the president) that possesses a special power known as a Gift like many of her other foster siblings. Appearance As a child Suzuka was described to be a healthy, blue eyed child with brown hair in a pineapple ponytail style. She would wear mostly casual clothing due to her running around and getting dirty. Personality Suzuka is an active girl rather knowledgeable in mythology and various tales. When she was a child, she was the dramatic type, using hand gestures to accompany her actions and spoke in a very excited tone. It would be more appropriate to say she was always partaking in an innocent frolicking all the time. She is energetic and very athletic. Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - The two have a sibling like relationship when it comes down to it. Izayoi is her foster brother and a source of admiration. She has a little crush on Izayoi and often told him that she will be his girlfriend, and that he should reserve the rights to her when he had the chance. Saigou Homura - Homura and Suzuka were implied to have arrived at the same time to the CANARIA Foster Home and the two are always seen together, even when both attended Izayoi's High School entrance ceremony and when they both greeted Izayoi after not seeing him for a year. It is mentioned that she noticed how Homura is resembling more and more like Izayoi when Homura lets her go and shower up first. Suzuka cares for Homura greatly and the relationship between the two of them is more of like a Brother-Sister relationship. Canaria - Canaria was like a mother to Suzuka, someone who loved her without fearing or neglecting her. Suzuka was one of the children who told Canaria to attend the hospital and was glad to see her doing alright. Even after Canaria's death, Suzuka still remembered Canaria fondly. Baron La Croix - The moment Baron asked Suzuka to marry him he has been engraved into Suzuka's head as a perverted old man. She disliked him to the point she asked Izayoi to hurry and beat him up. The moment she heard he was still waiting for Izayoi at the Foster Home, she quickly left her foster brother to chase after him in order to save the others. Background Suzuka lived at CANARIA Foster Home for most of her life. During that time she grew attached to Canaria, Saigou Homura and Sakamaki Izayoi, refering to them as her family. When Canaria became sick and had to stay in a hospital, Suzuka, alongside Homura and Izayoi, visited her to let her know that Izayoi was attending High School. Afterwords Suzuka went with Homura to watch the opening ceremonies. A year after Canaria's passing, Suzuka called Izayoi to the CANARIA Foster Home to alert him of a lawyer who possessed Canaria's will. Suzuka greeted Izayoi when he arrived and told him about the lawyer, but immeidatly left when Izayoi said he might have gone to talk with the others. Suzuka became part of Canaria's last game and was spirited away along with the rest of the kids and staff of the Foster Home. When Izayoi completed the game Suzuka was restored and found Izayoi as he was unconscious. As Izayoi shooed her off, Suzuka told him she would see him later, though had doubts that this would be true. Part 1 - Mondaiji-tachi Volume 12 Part 2 - Last Embryo Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Gifts and Abilities Quotes Volume 3 "Yaho~ Iza-niichan, skipping school again? At least call the Canaria Family Home, the teachers are all very mad about it." “Iza-nii, there’s something more important. That weird lawyer keeps hanging around here. He’s really scary~ quickly make a short work out of him and chase him off.” “That’s not wrong……but the Uncle this time is... how should I say…Really Very Freaky to the point where he would make someone feel that it is a horror of a Perverted nature.” “Yea. Though he could be counted as quite handsome with the black suit that fits him, but he said this to me: ‘Miss, would you like to have tea with me? With marriage as the topic.’ That was really scary. And it seems like he has also said the same stuff to the others.” "Oi……What's up with that?! I, Suzuka-chan, am sure that in the near future, I will be a voluptuous hot babe with all the curves filling out nicely! It's more worth it to do the pre-orders now while the offer is still available, you know?!" Volume 8 "Over here over here! Iza-nii, hurry!" "Okay~.—Hey, come in too Iza-nii!" "Aiyah, there is no more time to do this kind of things Iza-nii! You are going to be late for the entrance ceremony!" Volume 12 "These days...Homura-nii resemble a lot like Izayoi-nii..." "Umm...haha... Looks like it had come to this. Mmm, looks like we definitely can't do anything about our finance! Cheer up, Brother!" Trivia *Suzuka called Izayoi shortly after he received the mysterious letter. *Suzuka is currently the Student Council President of her school. Gallery Ayazato Suzuka.png Last Embryo V1 p003.png Last Embryo V1 p004.png Last Embryo V1 p158.png Le2 001.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 16.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 15.png Last Embryo Volume2 illustration 04.png Last Embryo V2 illustration 14.png LE IL2.jpg LE304.jpg LE305.jpg Navigaton Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Canaria Foster Home